Abigail Lily Potter: Red Headed Rebel
by x-KatieOakley-x
Summary: Here it is! The second story! This is her third year, in which Harry comes into the story. Enjoy! Story 2 - 3rd Year.
1. Chapter 1

Abigail smiled brightly as she walked casually into the kitchen of her Aunt and Uncle's Surrey house. Pausing to use the tiles as a mirror, she tied her hair into a knot on top her head. It was blood red, and was growing less curly as she got older. It was just longer than her shoulders at the moment, since she had insisted that her aunt take her to a hairdressers. Her bright hazel eyes shone out mischievously from under her fringe.

She looked down at the clothes she was wearing. She wouldn't exactly call them 'top-of-the-market', but they were defiantly an improvement from her cousin's, who was in fact a boy, baggy old clothes. She knew exactly what buttons to push and, after deciding that trying to guilt trip her Aunt wasn't going to work, she resorted to threatening her with getting two very nasty, ginger, twin wizards on her doorstep. Petunia was cowering in fear at the end of Abbey's description of them, which weren't exactly lies, since the twins could certainly become very nasty, ginger, twin wizards when you wound them up the wrong way. In the end, Petunia agreed to given her a hundred pounds to buy clothes, and say it was not because of fear but because she was "re-paying her for all the birthday presents she had not received." Abbey, of course, knew different.

Yawning, she continued onto the kettle. She poured herself a cup of tea, and added far too many sugars for it to be healthy for her teeth.

"Good morning," she said politely as she sat down at the dining table.

Uncle Vernon looked as though he had many things he wanted to say, none of them polite, but changed his mind and settled on saying, "those your new clothes?"

"Yes, they are," she said, smirking behind her cup, knowing how much he would have loved to let her dress in a bin bag.

For that last two years, her extended family had not bothered her with anything she didn't want. At the end of her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had conveniently forgotten to inform of the rule that she couldn't do magic outside of school. She sincerely hoped that at the end of Harry's first year at Hogwarts, he would follow her lead and lead a life of bliss, leaving the Dursleys thinking that if they annoyed them, they would turn them into a bag of turnips.

Then, Petunia came into the room carrying a blazer, suit trousers and a big bottle called '_Suit Superbness: Limited Edition Grey_'.

"Oh, I didn't know you were dying your hair back to it's real colour," Abbey smiled over-sweetly.

Petunia opened her mouth, then thought better of it and made her way into the kitchen. A moment later, a smell like Dudley's farts came floating into the room.

"What's _that?" _Abbey said, pulling her shirt up over her nose. "Oh, dear aunty, how many times have we told you not to murder puppies?" Petunia ignored this snide remark.

As Abbey started eating her toast, Harry went into the kitchen, then sat down at the table. The siblings muttered a quick "morning" to each other. Dudley came in, nose wrinkled at the smell of the dye. Abbey thought this made him even more like a pig, but Abbey couldn't be bothered to voice her opinion. Vernon was reading a newspaper, and Dudley was using his new Smelting's stick as a nun-chuck. Then, there was the click of the letterbox.

"Get the post, Dudley," Vernon said without removing his eyes from the newspaper.

"Make Abbey get it," Dudley whined.

"Really, Uncle Dearest?" She smirked as she looked at him.

"Get the post, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it," Harry said, obviously trying his luck.

"Poke him with your Smelting's stick, Dudley."

Harry sighed, dodged Dudley's stick and went to get the post. When he came back in, he passed to letters to Vernon, one to Abbey and kept one for himself.

_Miss A. Potter_

_The Old-Guest Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

She ripped it open.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_Just to remind you that term begins on 1__st__ September. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She folded the letter up and put it in her pocket, then turned to the second letter.

_Third year students will require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3) _by _Miranda Goshawk_

_Intermediate Transfiguration _by _Emeric Switch_

_Meeting the Muggles _by _Leslie Frensh_

She then folded that up, and put it with the other letter in her pocket, and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Dad!" Dudley shouted. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

Harry had the yellow parchment in which Abbey was very familiar with in his hands when Vernon tugged it out of his hands.

"That's _mine_!" Harry cried, trying to snatch it back.

Vernon opened it and read it, his face turning from beetroot red to the colour of the grass on the lawn.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped. Abbey thought the urge to roll her eyes. These Muggles really did _not _like magic.

The two older Dursleys fought over the letter with their son, finally listing it out out of his reach.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness – Vernon!" Petunia choked.

"I want to read that letter!" Dudley said loudly.

"_I _want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's _mine._"

"In my opinion," Abbey started, but was cut short by Vernon. _You are a bunch of mushrooms, _she finished in her head.

"Get out, both of you," the stocky man croaked, hiding the letter in it's envelope.

They did not move. "I WANT MY LETTER!" Harry roared. Dudley also demanded to see it.

"OUT!" Vernon grabbed both of them by the scruffs of their necks.

"Vernon," Petunia whispered, "look at the address- how could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching – spying – might be following us," muttered Vernon.

"You're being stupid," Abbey said stubbornly. "I went there, and I haven't turned you into turds yet." _Although I would like to, _she added mentally.

"You were already to old you squish it out of you," Vernon said quietly. "They had already turned you into something – something wide!" Abbey rolled her eyes. "And we didn't get the chance to grab the letter first!"

"Only because Harry's too naïve to realise that you have eyes like speed cameras!" she shouted back. "Harry _will _go to Hogwarts if it's the last thing I do!"

"Get out!" Petunia suddenly shrieked. "Get out! I don't want you contaminated my house any more!"

"Fine!" Abbey spluttered angrily. She stormed out of the living room and threw her body at the door, knocking Harry and Dudley backwards. She stormed up to her bedroom, emptying everything she owned into her Hogwarts trunk. She reached underneath her wardrobe and pulled out a purse, in which she had been keeping money that she had found lying around the house. She would have to get the bus.

She then froze. How would she get her trunk on the bus and up to London without looking queer? Who brought a trunk on the bus. Thinking, she sat back down on the bed. She watched a bird fly past her window.

She could use magic. She had never done it out of school before, and she knew she'd only get a warning letter?

Sighing, she thought that really was the only way. She made sure she had packed everything first before she muttered the word "_Reducio._" The trunk shrunk so she could fit it into her coat pocket.

She waited for a moment. Soon, an owl zoomed through her window, dropping a letter in her hand. She looked at it hesitantly, then shoved it into her pocket with her Hogwarts letters.

Looking once more around the room, she hoped she wouldn't have to return here. Shrugging and shaking her head to herself, she walked down the stairs and slipped out the house. She knew exactly where she wanted to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Well, I'm going to try and get a new chapter up nearly every weekend. I might be able to up that to two times a week, but I'm overloaded with useless homework at the moment. ****Eventually, the teacher's will get bored and not bother. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, J.K. Rowling probably wouldn't be delaying writing a speech for English homework like I am... **

* * *

It took a while to get to London from Privet Drive. After a few bus changes, she ended up at a bus stop outside St. Paul's Cathedral. Wrapping her fingers tighter around her miniature trunk in her pocket, she walked through the London streets. Now and then, she would see someone who she was pretty sure was a Wizard, and there were people who would stare at her, obviously magical. When she was little, she always thought being a celebrity would be amazing, but she had grown quite tired of it already.

Her mood lifted slightly when she came across the run-down, derelict-looking building that she knew as the Leaky Cauldron. The barman, Tom, smiled as she came inside.

"What can I get for you, Miss Potter?" he asked, smiling toothily. Then, he leaned forward so she could smell his foul breath. "How about a Firewhiskey?"

"Oh, I can't. Sorry," she smiled feebly, drawing back. "I just need to get through to Diagon Alley."

He looked down-hearted at this. "Oh, right."

As she walked through to the courtyard, she noticed that the bar had fewer people than it had last time she was here. _Can't be surprised, _she told herself, _the hygiene in there is disgusting. _Of course, she would have to stay there tonight, while she waited for a reply.

She tapped her wand on the wall, and watched it turn into an archway. Of course, she had long grown out of being surprised at this, since she had been here many times already. As she walked down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, her first destination was the Post Office. She went inside and scribbled a letter on a piece of parchment.

_Fred and George,_

_Well, you can laugh. I just got thrown out. And you know how your mum said I can stay whenever's necessary? Well, can I take up that offer? _

_I'm sending this from Diagon Alley Post Office, and I'm going to get my school stuff while I wait for your reply. I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron, so send it there._

_Can't wait to see you._

_Abbey_

She rolled the parchment up, and paid for the owl. After she had sent the letter, she made her way to Flourish and Blotts to buy her school books. She then made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Tom smiled again at her.

"Letter for you, Miss Potter," she said, holding out a piece of parchment. She took it, and as she did, she noticed Errol drinking water out of a broken glass. He looked worse for wear. Shaking her head, she opened the letter.

_Abbey,_

_Mum said that's fine. Actually, I think she's going to enjoy having another girl in the house. We'll come and pick you up at four._

_You'll have to tell us how you got kicked out. We could do with a laugh. Since Percy's become Prefect he's become even more annoying. Could you imagine it? We know you're laughing. _

_Anyway, see you at four,_

_Fred and George (and Mum, since she thinks you're Merlin or something. You've finally found someone who loves you.)_

_P.S. We'll pick Errol up when we pick you up. He's probably dead now._

Abbey looked up from the letter at the clock on the wall. It was half three.

"Actually," she said, sitting down on a stool, "can I take up your offer of a drink?"

As he reached for the bottle of Firewhiskey, she added, "just pumpkin juice, please."

* * *

A while later, as she was sat sipping her pumpkin juice stroking Errol, who was sat on her lap, there was a loud noise behind her that made her slop some juice on the owl. He hopped onto the counter.

Then, something rammed into her, making her spill the rest of the drink onto her trousers.

"You idiots," she muttered, although she was smiling. Fred and George appeared at her side. They were short for boys, but still taller than Abbey. They had flaming red hair, chocolate frown eyes and the majority of the skin on their face was covered by freckles.

"Hello, Abigail," Fred grinned.

"Call me that again, I dare you," she laughed.

"So you will be Abigail then?" Mrs. Weasley said from behind them. Abbey turned to face her. She was short; only a tiny bit taller than Abbey, and was somewhat stocky. She sported the flaming red hair, and had bright brown eyes.

"Abbey," Abbey replied, holding out her hand for her to shake. It seemed like the right thing to do.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her hand for a moment, seemingly confused, then pulled her into a hug. "Nice to meet you, dear," she said, letting go. "Well, we should get going. Is that your new school books?" She pointed to a bag on the side.

"Oh, yeah," she said, picking it up and hanging it on her arm. She then picked up Errol.

"Where's your trunk?" Mrs Weasley asked. Abbey pulled her miniature trunk out of her pocket.

"Did you use magic?" she enquired. Abbey opened her mouth to speak.

"Mum, we know Abbey. She wouldn't want to look like a twit walking around London with a trunk," Fred or George said.

Abbey blushed. "Well, er- anyway," Mrs Weasley said. "Let's go. Have you used Floo Powder before, Abbey, dear?"

Abbey shook her head. "Right," Mrs Weasley said, "stand in the fireplace, and say 'the Burrow' loudly and clearly. Then throw some powder at your feet, and you'll be there. George, why don't you go first?"

George took a handful of powder out of the tub on the mantel piece, and walked into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" he said loudly, throwing the powder at his feet. He vanished in a flash of a green flame.

"Abbey, you next," Mrs Weasley said, and Abbey followed George's lead, grabbing some powder and standing in the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" she repeated, throwing the powder at her feet. Green light engulfed her, and she was uncomfortably hot. A second later, she could see George standing in the middle of a kitchen. She climbed out of the fireplace and looked around.

"Are you okay?" George asked, sitting down at the table. "Mum'll cook dinner soon."

She took in her surroundings. "You're house is amazing," she said as she sat down.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Welcome to the Burrow."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try and update soon. Please review! Oh yeah, and thanks for the follows and favorites. You guys are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. Okay, so I'm really sorry for the über long wait. I felt guilty that I hadn't updated, so I wrote this. I have good reasons: school (ugh!), writer's block and at the moment I feel a bit ill. Excuse any mistakes, because this was written and uploaded on my iPod, and the spell check on here is a pain in the arse. Sorry that's it short, but I think I might have thrown my iPod if I stayed on it anymore.**

**Disclaimer: Jo owns all this marvellous marvellousm of all that is marvellistic. Call me weird...**

* * *

Abbey could easily say she never wanted to leave the Burrow. Although it wasn't a palace, it was the cosiest a place could be, and the food was brilliant. Fred and George attempted to reach her to ride a broom (she had failed terribly in her first year - after her first lesson, she refused to turn up again) but, after her first fall, she lost interest and started asking Fred and George more about their family.

"Dad works at the Ministry. Even though he works at Misuse of Muggle Artefacts - if he met himself, he'd probably have to arrest himself," Fred was saying.

"Bit strange, our father - we love him all the same, though," George added.

She sighed. "I wish I had a Wizarding family."

George frowned. "Aren't Muggles as interesting as Dad makes them sound?"

She laughed hollowly. "Maybe if my Mum's sister was the Queen, but unfortunately she's not, so no." She feigned a yawn.

They were disrupted by a loud yell of "dinner!" from the kitchen. They all got up, and walked to the door.

Ron was standing in the doorway, cleaning out the mud out of the soles of his shoes.

"Are you going to move, _Ronnie?_" Fred said, almost nastily.

"Don't be horrible!" Abbey cried. "You know, he's cute!"

Ron looked at her wide-eyed, before dropping his shoes and running back into the house. Fred and George were gaping at her.

"Oh, not in a oh-I-want-to-date-him way!" she snapped before going, herself, into the house.

* * *

Abbey looked around Diagon Alley, in awe. Even though she had been here twice before, the Wizarding world seemed like something out of a dream - somebody else's dream.

Hagrid had owled her the previous day, informing her that he was planning to take Harry. She had agreed to meet them there.

She absentmindedly sipped on her ice-cream. She had been, fully, brought back into the Wizarding world about two years ago, but she still felt different. There was so much she didn't know.

"Abbey!"

She smiled and hugged her brother, and greeted Hagrid. Harry already had bags, meaning he probably had already done his shopping.

They sat down and talked. Harry told her about how the Dursleys had tried to hide Harry, and she laughed. It tugged at her heartstrings to imagine him there, all alone...

When the sky started to darken, Hagrid said it was time for Harry to return home, and Abbey hugged her brother goodbye, at least until September the first, when they would leave for Hogwarts.

She watched the half-giant and the small boy leave the Alley, then made her way to the Leaky Couldron and returned to the Burrow; to the lovely meal that was surely waiting.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try and update again when I can. The bright screen of my iPod is hurting my eyes, so that shows how much I love you all. Review, or even message me, if you'd like. I don't mind a little conversation now and again. Anyway, bye. :)**


End file.
